The Killing Stone
by tojourspur7
Summary: Kedamaian meliputi tahun-tahun setelah Pertempuran Hogwarts namun kegelapan terus mengintai, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah kekacauan total. Sekarang waktunya. Post Hogwarts. AU.


**_an:_**

Hello, everybody! Ini adalah tulisan pertama di fandom ini. Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya atas keteledoranku dalam mengerjakan proyek terjemahan Green Girl milik Colubrina. Aku menunggu sampai selesai menerjemahkan keseluruhan chapter, namun saat akan mengunggah mereka, aku melihat bahwa tulisan itu telah selesai diterjemahkan oleh akun lain, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menghapus terjemahan yang telah kubuat. Untuk kisah ini, aku tidak tahu kapan akan selesai walau pun garis besar setiap chapter telah kubuat. Aku akan mengupdatenya sekali dalam dua minggu. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya

 ** _The Killing Stone_**

 _Prologue_

 **kurochin**

 ** _Summary:_**

Kedamaian meliputi tahun-tahun setelah Pertempuran Hogwarts namun kegelapan terus mengintai, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah kekacauan total. Sekarang waktunya.

 ** _Rating:_**

M

 ** _Warning:_**

 _There's going to be abused and sexual explicit scene._

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Harry Potter universe_ dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik J. K. Rowling dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari tulisan ini.

Kepala Departemen Misteri terus mengoceh tentang artefak sihir yang baru ditemukan tiga bulan yang lalu di dekat Manchester sedangkan sebagian besar kepala departemen dan wakil mereka yang menghadiri rapat siang itu semakin mengantuk seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya beberapa dari mereka dan Menteri Sihir yang memberikan perhatian penuh pada presentasinya yang membosankan. Bukan hanya presentasi yang membosankan dan rapat yang sudah berjalan sangat lama yang membuat mereka mengantuk, tetapi juga udara yang sejuk setelah hujan sepanjang hari.

"Baiklah, _ladies and gentlemen_ , aku menunggu laporan dan perkembangan dari setiap depatemen kalian pada rapat kita selanjutnya. Kerja bagus! Bubar." Kingsley Shacklebot, Menteri Sihir menutup rapat hari itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Satu per satu peserta rapat membereskan barang mereka dan kembali ke departemen mereka masing-masing.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Hei, _mate_ , bangunlah. Rapat sudah selesai!" seorang pria berambut hitam membangunkan seorang rekannya,

" _Uh, she's done droning about that bloody artifact_? Merlin, wanita itu benar-benar tak tahu kapan harus berhenti bicara. _Thanks_ , Potter, kuharap Kings tak melihatku tertidur tadi." Pria yang dibangunkan itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, sedangkan rekannya tertawa, "Oh, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Sepanjang sisa rapat tadi Kings terus melemparkan tatapan maut ke arahmu." Kedua auror itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan menuju departemen mereka, departemen _Law and Enforcement_.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Harry Potter,

"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur, lagi pula aku sudah menyerahkan semua laporanku padamu tadi pagi ." jawab Draco sambil menyeringai,

"Pulang dan tidur lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman? Jangan bilang kau pergi minum bersama Zabini dan Nott dan membawa pulang wanita yang kau temui di bar lagi."

"Oh, baiklah, aku tak pergi minum bersama Blaise dan Theo semalam dan tentu saja aku tak membawa pulang wanita yang kutemui di sana tapi kau tahu kenyataannya, bos." Malfoy tersenyum namun senyum itu tak mencapai matanya, Harry tahu apa penyebabnya namun ia tak kan membahasnya lebih jauh.

Ia dan Draco menjadi sahabat dekat sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan sudah menjadi partner auror selama 7 tahun. Awalnya mereka berdua bertengkar setiap saat, walau Harry dan Hermione memberikan kesaksian pada persidangan Draco dan ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, yang membuat keduanya lolos dari hukuman mendekam dalam sel di Azkaban, Harry sulit memaafkan apa yang Draco lakukan pada tahun keenam mereka di Hogwarts dan ditambah lagi dengan sikap arogan Draco, mereka tak pernah akur walaupun saat bertugas keduanya mampu bekerja sama dengan baik.

Setelah 2 tahun menjadi partner, keduanya sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik dan setelah Draco menyelamatkan hidupnya saat mereka dalam misi menangkap sekelompok penyelundup artefak sihir gelap illegal, mereka menjadi sahabat baik. Harry dan Ginny bahkan tahu rahasia terbesar seorang Draco Malfoy yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, bos. Sampaikan salamku pada Red dan Jamie."

"Akan kusampaikan. Oh, Draco, jangan lupa besok jadwal dinner bersama kita. James terus menanyakanmu dan kapan dia bisa menginap di flatmu."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, aku pasti datang. Katakan padanya, akhir minggu ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya."

Sisa hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya bagi mereka semua, tanpa mereka ketahui kegelapan perlahan mulai meliputi dunia sihir.

 ** _To be continued_**


End file.
